Off Limits
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: My candy Marcese has feelings for Leigh, but she doesn't want to act on them because Rosalya is her friend.


"Is there anything else you would like to purchase today?" Leigh asked with a polite smile as he held out the plastic bag to Marcese. The blue haired female shook her head and smiled back at him as she reached for the bag. "No thanks, not today." The salesman nodded and her fingers brushed over his ever-so-slightly, as she took the plastic bag from him. The brief contact sent a warm tingle along her arm and she tried furiously not to blush, though she could already feel the heat in her cheeks. "Have a nice day, Marcese." Leigh said, seeming not to notice the rosy shade that crossed her face. "Y-You too," she replied, mentally berating herself for the stutter and way her eyes lingered on that sweet comely smile of his.

_Don't even think about it, he's way off limits. He has a girlfriend_, she thought, _and not only a girlfriend but Rosalya. She's my friend, one of my closest friends and I will NOT like her boyfriend._ Marcese waved a little goodbye and turned, walking to the door. "Oh, wait a minute!" Leigh called suddenly. The golden eyed teen slowly turned back, swallowing softly. "Yeah?" He trotted up to her, smiling apologetically. "I forgot. Today's a bit of a discount day, if you spend over thirty dollars, you can get one accessory for free. The shirt you bought was thirty-five, so c'mon back." He'd gently rested his hand on her arm and now he looped it through hers, leading her back to the accessory rack. The touch once again ignited sensations in Marcese that she didn't want to feel, and she found herself wishing Leigh wouldn't have remembered her freebee.

"So pick out what you want, feel free to take your time." He told her with a genial smile lighting up his handsome face as he slid his arm from hers. "Okay." Marcese replied, forcing a smile back at him and grateful when he returned to the counter, leaving her to her own devices._ I don't care if this is the only store that had the Stars and Nightmares shirt I wanted, and I don't care that I can get a free item_, the teen though as her stomach fluttered and churned, _I shouldn't have come back here._

Her crush on Leigh was not a new happening and in face was not something Marcese could simply classify as a crush anymore. That's what it had been the first time she came to the clothing store and he'd welcomed her with that lovely smile. A crush was what it had been the second time she'd shopped at the clothing store and he'd complimented her purchase, those dark handsome eyes of his gleaming with approval. It was still a crush the third time Marcese shopped there and he'd complimented her own dandelion colored eyes, and shown her a star-shaped hair clip that would match them. The fourth time, when she'd finally learned his name and realized that this was the wonderful boyfriend Rosalya always talked about, she was not hurt and only a bit uncomfortable because it had still been just a crush.

When he came to Sweet Amoris that day when he and Rosalya were fighting, that was when it stopped being just a crush, because that day Marcese saw him feel. She saw the hurt and anxiety on his face, the way his mouth was twisted into a worried frown and heard the pleading in his usually smooth voice when he asked if she would help him. That was the day the blue haired teen had felt _for_ Leigh, and the crush ended there. She had helped him that day and it was probably thanks to her that he and Rosalya were still a solid couple.

Marcese had been relieved when she heard that they'd reconciled from the snow haired beauty herself. She'd felt happy for Rosalya, her friend who'd also been so upset and anxious when the near-breakup occurred. Her reward from the amber eyed teen was a picture of Leigh's brother, and some clothes that no longer fit Rosalya. Those were nice and she was grateful to receive them, but the real reward for her help had come when Leigh had thanked her himself. He'd approached Marcese with the alluring smile of his back on his face, gratitude in his eyes and pure relief in his voice as he thanked her. That was the second time she felt _for _him, felt his joy and soft bliss as if it'd been her own.

The blue haired teen was genuinely happy that she'd helped the two, but ever since that day seeing Leigh got harder and harder. Shopping at his store was less of a pastime and she only did it when she really needed clothes, or if there was something she really wanted. If she noticed him somewhere in town she'd do her best not to be noticed, all the while not just noticing but _looking at _him, and feeling guilty for doing so. If she saw him with Rosalya the guilt was even worse, with it came pain and wistful envy she tried to swallow down. When Rosalya talked to Marcese about him, excitedly sharing the news of an upcoming date or one that went well, she forced a smile and internally cringed.

It was more than a crush now. Marcese was no longer just attracted to Leigh, but she liked him. He was kind, he was mature, he was sweet as could be and the most helpful salesperson she knew. She admired the way he devoted himself to his passion for clothing and how he'd made himself a successful business at such a young age. He was everything the golden eyed girl wanted.

"Have you picked out what you want yet?" Leigh asked, glancing to her from where he stood, leaning against the counter. He didn't sound impatient at all, just curious. Marcese shook her head. Despite the fact she wanted as little to do with Leigh as possible since he was taken by her friend and happy with that friend, the selfish part of the blue haired teen kept worming its way out of her core and to the surface when she was around him. "Do you have any suggestions?" She found herself asking, or rather the selfish Leigh-craving part of herself asking. That part wanted to be around him just a little bit longer, to have him come over and talk to her for just a few minutes. To focus on her and know she was there.

She hated this part of her that wanted the attention of her dear friend's boyfriend, the part that reached out for what she couldn't have and grabbed at him in vain. "Actually I do have a suggestion." He smiled as he spoke and walked over, pulling a choker off of the rack and showing it to her. "This would look nice on you, don't you think?" He asked softly. She nodded, studying it. It was a semi-thick sky blue strap with little roses imprinted into it, and one small white felt rose off to the side. "It's beautiful." She murmured, surprised she hadn't picked it out earlier. Though of course, her mind hadn't really been on accessories.

"You can try it on before you take it," said Leigh, "Just to make sure it is the one you want." _No_, she thought, _no I'm just going to take it and go. I shouldn't be here. _"Okay." She found the word leaving her lips before she could stop it and her stomach did another guilty flip-flop. The black haired male smiled and unclasped the choker, walking around behind the blue haired teen and slipping it around her neck. He clasped it together and chuckled a bit. "Normally I don't find short hair attractive on a girl, but it suits you and it does make putting necklaces on an easier task. Now I'll go get you a mirror." He stepped away to do so, going back to the counter and reaching into a compartment under it.

Marcese was thankful for the second time that day when he didn't seem to notice her blush. He returned moments later with a small mirror and held it in front of her. "Well, do you think it looks as good as I do?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you Leigh. You have good taste. I've gotta go now though." She waved again, and he waved back. For the most part she hoped the briskness in her steps as she left the shop wasn't noticed by him. But a small part of her hoped he did notice, and a smaller part of her hoped he cared.


End file.
